


Mi ricordo

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi ricordo quando camminavamo insieme mano nella mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi ricordo

Mi ricordo quando camminavamo insieme mano nella mano.  
Mi ricordo quando le nostre labbra si sfioravano e ogni volta quel dolce contatto ci trascinava a desiderarci a vicenda.  
Mi ricordo quando passavamo quelle  notti a letto facendo passionalmente l’amore.  
Mi ricordo quando sussurravi “Tezuka” in maniera così sensuale al mio orecchio da sentirlo completamente in fiamme.  
Mi ricordo quando poi ci addormentavamo abbracciati si quel letto troppo grande per una sola persona.   
Mi ricordo quando al risveglio ci ritrovavamo nelle stesse posizioni.   
Mi ricordo tutto di te  
E tu Atobe, ti ricordi di me?


End file.
